


see you every day

by YOONSONGHEE



Series: neopronoun seventeen [4]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Hong Jisoo | Joshua-centric, M/M, Mornings, Neopronouns, jisoo uses neopronouns, seungcheol uses neopronouns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:34:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27467287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YOONSONGHEE/pseuds/YOONSONGHEE
Summary: Jisoo wakes up dazed and alone.
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Hong Jisoo | Joshua, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Yoon Jeonghan, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan, Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Yoon Jeonghan
Series: neopronoun seventeen [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2009404
Kudos: 28





	see you every day

**Author's Note:**

> how to use Hong Jisoo's neopronouns:
> 
> Following this structure: he/him/his/himself  
> Hop pronoun structure: hop/hop/hops/hopself
> 
> how to use Choi Seungcheol's neopronouns:
> 
> Following this structure: he/him/his/himself  
> Cherry pronoun structure: cherry/cherry/cherrys/cherryself

Jisoo stretched as hop woke up, looking around sleepily only to realise hops boyfriends weren’t in bed with hop. Groaning, hop threw hops legs off the bed and groggily tried to find hops slippers before making hops way to the bathroom. 

As hop walked to the bathroom, hop vaguely heard someone saying good morning and gave a noncommittal hum in response, still too tired to give anything more. After brushing hops teeth and splashing water over hops face, Jisoo felt a bit more awake than before, putting hops hand through hops fluffy hair as hop walked into the kitchen and sat at the dining table where Seungcheol and Jeonghan were already awake.

“Morning Shua,” Seungcheol said, pushing a plate of breakfast towards Jisoo while pressing a kiss to the side of hops head, “did you have a good sleep?”

“Yeah,” hop said yawning slightly, “but it would’ve been better if I didn’t wake up alone.”

“You can blame Cheol for that,” Jeonghan said with a teasing kilt to his tone, drinking his coffee as Seungcheol glared at him.

“It’s not my fault,” the eldest protested, crossing cherrys arm over cherrys chest, “I woke up to make breakfast for all of us like the caring person I am and Jeonghan decided to wake up as well!”

“Come on Jisoo-ya,” Jeonghan said with a pleading look to the youngest, “you’re the only person in this house trusted to do anything, if I left cherry by cherryself, cherry could’ve burned down our home while we slept!”

“No, I wouldn’t!”

“Stop teasing Cheol, Hannie. It’s too early for this,” Jisoo said as hop munched on hops toast.

“You’re right,” Jeonghan nodded, “We should let our darling eat in peace shouldn’t we Cheol? Let’s just keep quiet and admire how cute hop looks with hops cheeks full of food.”

“Don’t forget how fluffy hops hair is,” Seungcheol said a beaming smile on cherrys face, “hop looks so soft.”

“Guys stop I’m trying to eat,” Jisoo said with a slight blush colouring hops cheeks.

“Okay we’ll let our beautiful lover eat now Cheol,” Jeonghan said with a playful smile, fiddling with Jisoo’s hair, “it’s what hop deserves.”


End file.
